towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
DEUS EX MACHINA „IMPERIUM AGORUM“ EP.II
'' DEUS EX MACHINA „IMPERIUM AGORUM“ EP.I '' E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''Nun''' liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden.'' '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. Dass; ---- center|650px Prolog: 27.07.100.000 n.n.Z.' Dr. Fredderic Norks lief unruhig in seinem Büro hin und her. Der Agori konzentrierte sich so sehr auf die Tür das er die knie hohe Vase übersah. Der Wissenschaftler ging samt der Palme zu Boden und bemerkte nicht das ihm bei dem Sturz etwas aus der Tasche gefallen war. Hastig schob er die Blumenerde zusammen als er die Tabletten Schachtel erblickte. Diese war weiter weg gefallen als es Norks lieb war. Er hechtete hoch und stieß hart gegen die Ecke seines Schreibtisches. „Ah, das tut weh,“ stöhnte der Wissenschaftler und fasst sich an die schmerzende Stelle, „verdammte Unruhe.“ Jetzt erschrak der Mann als etwas unsichtbares die Tabletten Schachtel aufhob. Sich zu verstecken war sinnlos, dem war sich Norks bewusst, sein Lärm hatte ihn bereits verraten. Der Teppich verriet zwar den Standort des Gegners, doch nicht wer dieser war. Und ehe sich der Agori weitere Gedanken machen konnte, riss ihn jemand unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und schlug in gegen die Wand. Der Wissenschaftler bemerkte jetzt wie sich der Bürostuhl drehte und ein zweites unsichtbares Wesen die Tabletten Schachtel zugeworfen bekam. Jetzt schälten sich aus dem nichts zwei Praedatoren. Einer trug einen schwarzen Helm in Form eines Bärenkopfes und die andere einen silbrigen in Form eines Wolfskopfes. „Was für ein Zufall,“ sprach die Praedatorin und nahm den Helm ab, „genau die gleiche Tabletten Schachtel fanden wir auch in dem Spinnt von Frau Trigger!“ Dr. Norks begann zu zittern und tastete nach der Tasche seine Ärztekittels. Der Bärenkopf hatte dies bemerkt und erhöhte den Druck um den Hals des Wissenschaftlers. „Sie wollten Frau Trigger vergiften,“ meinte die junge Frau mit blauschwarzen Haaren mit ernster Stimme, „genauso wie sie die Crew der Exodus 166 vergiftet hatten!“ „Nein,“ stotterte Dr. Norks und Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, „das mit der Crew war nicht meine Idee!“ „Wessen Idee war es dann?“ erkundigte sich die Agori und sah dem Wissenschaftler finster an, „für wen arbeiten sie wirklich?!“ D'''r. Norks schluckte als ihm klar wurde das er sich versprochen hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, egal für was er sich entscheiden würde. „Wenn ihr geständig seit werdet ihr nicht lange leiden,“ fuhr die Preadatorin mit nach wie vor ernster Stimme fort, „wenn nicht, werden sie sich gleich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!“ ''M'ata Nui wartete auf Kiina und Gresh. Heute Nacht wollten sie die Basis der Rebellen unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark verlassen. Neben Proviant hatten die zwei Agori auch drei große Rucksäcke dabei. „Was ist da drin?“ erkundigte sich der Toa, „ist es wirklich so wichtig das wir es mit uns rumschleppen müssen?“ „Ja,“ bestätigte Kiina und drückte einen der Rucksäcke Mata Nui in die Hand, „wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, wirst du es merken.“ Die drei schlichen aus dem Notausgang ins Freie. Vor ihnen lag der alte Steinbruch durch den der Sandrey Canyon berühmt geworden war. Der lange und breite Streifen zog sich mehrere Kilometer weit. An den Seiten standen die verrosteten Muldenkipper und Großbagger. Nicht mehr intakte Förderbandstraßen und anderes Tagebau Gerät. Stumme Zeugen einer Zeit als hier noch Rohstoffe abgebaut wurden. Jetzt huschten Nagetiere zwischen den einstiegen Kraftpaketen um her. Hier und da wuchsen Büsche. Ein trostloser Ort wie eigentlich der ganze Planet hätte sein müssen. Gresh zeigte auf einen der Großbagger und drängelte zu mehr eile. Der Toa verstand sofort warum. Einige Motorräder waren aus der Ferne zu hören. Doch die drei hatten Glück, sie wurden von den Rebellen nicht entdeckt. „In den Rucksäcken sind Rüstungen,“ erklärte Gresh und legte seine so an das Mata Nui es nach machen konnte, „für dich haben wir auch eine mitgenommen.“ Mit etwas Hilfe von Kiina und Gresh schaffte es auch der Toa. „Nun müssen wir zu den Motorrädern gehen,“ flüsterte Kiina leise und sah auf die andere Seite, „da werden wir uns eines klauen und abhauen!“ Gegen über dem Bagger stand das Gebäude mit der Lastenseilbahn. Es wirkte verrostet und verfallen wie alle anderen Steinbruchrelikte auch. Erst bei einem näheren Betrachten erkannte Mata Nui das die Lastenseilbahn noch von den Rebellen genutzt wurde. Die drei eilten rasch zu dem Bau und schlichen hinein. '''''Nachwort: D'er Alarm hallte durch die Flure unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Hastig wurden Decken hochgeworfen und sich angezogen. Die ersten Rebellen verließen bereits die Waffenkammer währen die anderen eintrafen. Die Rebellenführer drängten zu Eile ohne den Agori den Grund dafür zu nennen. Doch sie folgten wie sie es seit je her getan hatten. „Wo sollen wir sie abfangen?“ fragte einer der ranghöheren Rebellen, „wo her sollen wir wissen welchen Weg sie eingeschlagen haben?“ „Die nächste größere Stadt ist Tajun City,“ grinste der Rebellenführer finster, „und genau auf halben Weg liegt die Clean Energie Factory, dort werden wir sie abfangen!“ ---- center|350px Kapitel 1: 'DEUS EX MACHINA EP.II „REGIOINDUSTRIA“ center|350px Kapitel 2: 'DEUS EX MACHINA EP.II „REGIOINDUSTRIA II“'' ''Epilog:'' ''F'ern ab der Exekution landete der Helikopter kurz hinter dem Nordtor. Mata Nui glaubte seinen Augen kaum als er von Kiina und Gresh in die Arme geschlossen wurde. Er hatte es irgend wo gespürt das seine Freunde am Leben waren, doch dass es ihnen so gut ging, damit hatte der Toa nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Zufrieden stiegen die drei Freunde wieder vereint in den Helikopter und flogen mit Luzi und einigen anderen Imperialen Richtung Atero davon. Auf der Reise dachte Mata Nui nach. Seine Bestimmung lag nicht in diesem Universum, doch sein Herz oder besser die Liebe zu Kiina gehörte zu diesem. Er würde sie verlassen müssen und das tat ihm jetzt mehr weh als er es angenommen hatte. Welchen Weg sollte er jetzt wählen? Tief in seinem innersten stritten sein Herz und die Vernunft. Die Stimmen halten in seinem Kopf hin und her. Und in einem Moment auf dem anderen hatte er die Lösung für sein Problem gefunden. Ein Teil von ihm, sein Herz würde hierbleiben und der andere, die Maske mit der Bestimmung, zurück in sein Universum gehen. Der Helikopter landete auf dem Dach und die Insassen außer Luzi und dem Piloten stiegen aus. Aus dem Flurfenster blickte der Toa der Flugmaschine nach wie diese wieder davon flog. Unauffällig für alle Anwesenden verwendet der Toa ein letztes mal seine Maskenkraft. Nun nahm der Agori Mata Nui die Maske ab und trug sie mit beiden Händen auf dem Platz wo all die Raumfahrtexperten versammelt waren. „Der Rest liegt jetzt an euch,“ Mr. Nui,“ sprach ein Sprecher des imperialen Sicherheitsrates, „wir haben dieses Orbitalgeschütz so eingerichtet, dass ihr die Maske durch einen von uns künstlich erzeugten Riss, zwischen den Universen, schießen könnt.“ Mit der Hilfe eines der Wissenschaftler setzte Mata Nui den Prozess in Gang. Wie ein hell leuchtender Punkt sauste die Maske des Leben in den Nachthimmel. Bis sie in einem aufblitzenden Licht verschwand. Kiina nahm Mata Nui in den Arm und küsste ihn. Während sie neben Gresh wieder das Gebäude betraten und wieder verließen. Die Freunde stiegen in die Limousine und Gresh nahm hinter dem Lenkrad platz. „Jetzt kann ich kein Leben mehr erschaffen,“ sprach Mata Nui, „ich bin jetzt ein Agori.“ „Und ob du Leben erschaffen kannst,“ lächelte Kiina und strich sich über den Bauch, „denn dass hast du schon.“ 16.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Luzi klopfte an der Tür mit der Aufschrift Rosso Crudelis. Die Rothaarige öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. „Möchtet ihr mit mir nun in Ruhe reden?“ erkundigte sich Rosso mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „oder wollt ihr mit mir den Termin für unser Duell besprechen?“ „Es wird kein Duell mehr geben,“ lächelte Luzi und reichte dem Mädchen ihr Tagebuch zurück, „jetzt kann ich euch verstehen und warum ihr keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen habt.“ „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf,“ räumte die Agori ein und errötete, „wäre ich damals in deiner Situation gewesen, ich hätte nicht sehr viel anders gehandelt.“ „Ich muss zugeben,“ beendete Luzi und reichte Rosso die Hand, „ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn ich eine so gute Freundin gehabt hätte.“ „Wenn ich dir meine Freundschaft anbiete,“ überlegte die Rothaarige mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, „würdest du sie annehmen?“ „Ja, dass würde ich,“ entgegnete Luzi und schämte sich für ihr Verhalten im Aufenthaltszelt, „wenn du bereit bist auch meine an zunehmen.“ „Das hatte ich schon getan in dem ich dir mein Tagebuch schenkte,“ sprach Rosso und reichte Luzi erneut ihr Tagebuch, „nur war der Zeitpunkt wohl etwas ungünstig getroffen.“ „Das kann man wohl sagen,“ lachte Luzi und zog Rosso mit sich, „aber jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, finde ich.“ „Ja,“ kicherte die Rothaarige und grinste zufrieden, „aber was wäre mit einem kleine Duell um dir unser Trainingszentrum vor zustellen?“ „Ein Spaß Duell um zu trainieren?“ freute sich Luzi, „da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen!“ „Ich hatte gehofft das du dass sagst,“ strahlte Rosso und fühlte sich so wohl wie lange nicht mehr, „denn wir haben so viele tolle Sportgeräte, lass dich einfach überraschen!“ Lykan Sanguinis und Vincent Valentine saßen in der Burg Lounge und tranken ein Glas Wein. „Warum ist deine Frau nicht mit gekommen?“ erkundigte sich Lykan, „wollte sie nicht mit uns den Erfolg der Mission genießen?“ „Ja, aber vorher bringt sie Lena noch ins Bett,“ erwiderte Vincent und dachte an seine kleine Tochter, „ich kann dir sagen, dass die Kleine uns mehr auf Trapp hält, als mancher Gegner.“ „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen,“ entgegnete Lykan, „aber etwas möchte ich dich fragen.“ '„Was denn?“ bemerkte Vincent und sah seinem besten Freund an, „irgend wie bedrückt dich etwas.“ „Ja, so ist es,“ bestätigte Lykan und seine Stimme wurde ernst, „ich habe so das Gefühl, als ob der ganze Kampf in der Clean Energie Factory nur eine Schlacht war und der Krieg noch nicht entschieden ist.“ „Und ich dachte,“ sprach Vincent mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ich wäre der Einzige der so denkt.“ „Wenn es nach mir geht ist die Rebellion noch nicht beendet,“ mischte sich Lucrecia in das Gespräch, „haben wir nur etwas Zeit gewonnen, Zeit die wir nutzen sollten!“ Nachwort: D'ie dreißig Agori traten aus dem Tor des Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Ein jeder drehten sich noch einmal um. „Mir fällt es nicht leicht unsere Basis auf zu geben,“ bemerkte einer von ihnen, „aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl.“ „So ist es“ stimmte ein anderer zu, „wir waren am Anfang zu erfolgreich, so dass unsere Stärke uns zum Verhängnis wurde.“ „Jetzt ist es besser wenn wir für ein oder zwei Jahre untertauchen,“ rief wieder ein anderer die letzte Besprechung in Erinnerung, „und so tun als hätte es die wahren Glatorianer nie gegeben.“ '''''Hauptrollen: Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon.JPG| Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus.JPG| Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus.JPG| Moon Bloodgood Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus 1.JPG| Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Jack Hawkins Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| ---- Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| ---- Datei:8 Mata Nui.JPG| Mata Nui Datei:8 Mata Nui 1.JPG| in Agori Gestalt Datei:8 M Gresh.JPG| Gresh Datei:8 M Gresh 1.JPG Datei:8 M Kiina.JPG| Kiina Datei:8 M Kiina 1.JPG Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser